Marre de Saint Potter
by lousa 2
Summary: Cette fois ci la coupe est pleine. Le cote parfait du Gryffondor est decidément insupportable pour Drago. Celui-ci decide de remedier à la situation.
1. Chapter 1

Marre de Saint Potter

Marre, il en avait marre.

Marre de voir le petit saint à qui tout le monde aurait donner le bon-dieu sans confessions.

Marre, archi-marre de le voir porté aux nus depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des tenebres.

Marre de ses yeux verts rieurs.

Marre de son sourire dénué de malice.

Marre de le croiser dans les couloirs.

Marre de lui tout simplement...

Et pour toutes ces raisons, il arppentait les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de long en large sous le regard plus que soupconneux de madame Pince.

Comme si être le fils d'un fervent mangemort aujourd'hui décédé faisait de lui un vandale...

Il préféra l'ignorer avec sa superbe habituelle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait.

Il hésitait : un sort pour saouler Potter? le faire changer de tête? du vérisératum pour lui faire avouer que être aussi niais que ca relevait du pathologique?

Non, décidement non.

Il lui fallait pourtant trouver une solution, et vite. La plus belle crise de nerfs dont le monde magique ai jamais entendue parler pointait le bout de son nez de plus en plus franchement.

7 semaines qu'il se sentait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie...7 semaines que le lord noir et son père étaient morts.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ca le problème, il l'aurait même presque remercié.

Non, le problème, c'était pas le survivant, mais Harry Potter.

Rien qu'a l'evocation de ce nom, il devait s'empêcher de crier de rage.

Il ne supportait plus le coté parfait du Gryffondor.

Personne n'est parfait! L'idée que sa némésis personnelle puisse n'avoir aucun défaut, le rendait complètement dingue.

Potter devait forcement avoir des attitudes, des comportements, des pensées classées dans le pas politiquement correct.

Personne ne pouvait être aussi lisse, et il était bien décider à le prouver.

Les livres defilaient entre ses mains blanches et fines.

Il commencait sincèrement à penser qu'il pouvait déjà reserver une chambre à l'année à Ste Mangouste quand un titre en lettres d'argent lui sauta aux yeux.

Il se saisit de l'epais volume avec précaution : "solutions désespérées pour sorciers désespérés"

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que son problème relevait du desespéré.

Il commenca à feuilleter le sommaire.

Après avoir découvert que l'on pouvait envoyer sa belle-mère aux antipodes, faire faire ses devoirs par un camarade pas forcement consentant et rendre sa mise en plis permanente, il vit enfin quelque chose qui pourrait eventuellement le concerner.

Il s'agissait plus exactement d'une potion. Il n'en avait jamais entendue parler. Après avoir sauter les 21 pages de mise en garde où, entre autres, l'auteur déclinait toutes responsabilité en cas de réaction imprévisible, il pu enfin voir ses effets.

" la potion de personalitas profondis rélève comme son nom l'indique la personnalité profonde de quelqu'un.

Extrèmement complexe à préparer, elle dure 4 jours et s'avère très efficace. Une fois avalée par le sujet, (qui se souviendra de l'expérience) elle montre au grand jour ses sentiments, ses émotions, son caractère dénué de toute la bienséance voulu en société, enlève toute notion de gène et d'interdit. La personne se montre telle qu'elle est en réalité.

L'effet est immédiat..."

Une lueur malsaine brilla intensement dans les beaux yeux gris du dernier héritier d'une longue lignée.

Exactement ce dont il avait besoin!

Tout le monde pourrait voir au grand jour les défauts de Potter l'ensensé.

Il emprunta le lourd volume sous le regard étonné de la bibliothécaire.

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il regarda la fabrication nécessaire.

Cette potion ne contenait pas beaucoup d'ingrédient, mais relevait d'une précison de comptable en ce qui concerne le dosage, le nombre de fois où il fallait tourner, la fraicheur des ingrédients...

Son visage fait s'étira en une grimace.

Il devait partir maintenant au chemin de traverse acheter les meilleurs ingrédients et faire cette potion toute la nuit...

La négociation avec le marchand de potions avait été apre. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un client discute durant 47 minutes de la qualité d'une racine qui coute juste 7 mornilles.

En plus, il avait croisé son parain, Severus dans la boutique.

Celui-ci lui avait coulé un regard perplexe et vaguement soupsoneux.

Il s'etait empréssé d'acheter 3, 4 ingrédients tout à fait inutile pour sa potion pour que son parrain ne se doute pas de la potion concernée.

Dès son retour, il avait transformé sa salle de bains personnelle de préfet en chef en mini-laboratoire de potions.

Il rata la premiere.

Il se trompa de sens de tournage pour la deuxième.

La troisième était parfaite.

Il en fit quatres flacons en se disant que ca pourrait toujours être utile.

Il était 5 heures du matin et il était trop exité pour se coucher.

Il en profita pour réfléchir sur le meilleur moyen de faire boire l'intégralité d'une fiole à Potter.

Le soleil commencait à remplacer la nuit.

Devant son miroir, il ne tenait plus en place.

Une serviette couvrait ses hanches étroites, ce qui lui permettait de vérifier comme tous les matins que son corps était magnifique.

Il secha ses cheveux blonds avec des gestes pleins de sensualité contenue.

Il les attacha en catogan, ceux-ci lui arrivaient au milieu du dos maintenant.

Un pantalon noir, des bottes assorties et un chemise grise rappelant ses yeux acheva de l'habiller.

Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la grande salle, il ralentit l'allure.

Le plus dur allait avoir lieu.

Le brouhaha ambiant se faisait de plus en plus net au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la salle.

Potter se servait un grand bol de café entouré de ses 2 animaux domestiques habituels.

Ces deux derniers s'embrassait pationnement et ne faisait pas attention à M. Parfait.

L'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être pas.

Il s'approcha de la table et s'écroula violement sur Potter, qui versa le reste de la cafetière non pas dans son bol mais sur les genoux des deux tourteraux.

Leur hurlement de douleur simultané fit focalisé l'attention de la table sur le couple et il deversa le contenu de la fiole dans le bol de son adversaire.

Potter et les autres, remis de leur surprise, se mirent à l'insulter copieusement.

Son plan avait marché, heureux, il leur fit son sourire le plus ironique qu'il connaissait avant de retourner à sa propre table pour un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Potter furieux, englouti son bol jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Satisfait, il beurra ses tartines, impatient de voir comment se déroulerait cette journée.


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2 : effets surprenants

Il n'avait pas entamé sa troisième tartine, que le premier effet de la potion se fit sentir.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

En effet, visiblement excédé de voir la belette et miss je sais tout s'embrasser à pleine bouche, Potter leur avait balancé haut et fort en plein dans la grande salle :"Vous n'allez plus avoir de salive pour les gâteries de ce soir si vous continuez!"

Un silence de mort était tombé.

Seuls quelques bruits perturbaient le vol des mouches.

Mc Gonagal en train de s'étouffer avec son muffin.

Le demi-geant, dont la tasse de thé s'écoulait généreusement sur la table.

Le vieux fou qui en avait fait tomber ses lunettes.

Et, lui qui réprimait une crise de fou-rire magistrale en admirant la scène.

Rester digne quand on a envie de pleurer de rire était vraiment un exercice délicat.

Le survivant sembla mettre un long moment a remarquer l'attitude trop calme de la salle.

Entre deux bouchées de son croissant, il consentit enfin à prononcer quelques mots :"Désolé, mais les préludes à l'accouplement au petit déjeuner, ça me dégoûte."

Sans plus d'explication, il se servit un autre croissant.

Blessés au-delà des mots, Granger et Weaslaid quittèrent la table la tête haute.

Le survivant les acheva :"Si on peut même plus dire ce qu'on pense maintenant!"

Tous les Gryffondors le regardaient fixement.

Les yeux verts brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux :"Un commentaire à faire?"

La voix d'habitude si joyeuse était basse et clairement menaçante.

Tous replongèrent dans leurs assiettes immédiatement.

Y a pas à dire, ce Potter la pouvait être marrant quand il le voulait bien.

Ses côtes recommençaient à lui faire mal et il ne put s'en empêcher...

Un rire clair, franc et lumineux brisa ce silence quasi-religieux.

Le survivant le regarda et une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage.

Cela avait été tellement furtif, qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas été victime d'hallucinations.

C'est à ce moment la qu'il sentit un autre regard le fixer.

Se doutant bien de l'identité du propriétaire de celui-ci, il tourna la tête.

Les yeux noirs de son parrain plongèrent dans les siens.

Son regard était sans équivoque. Il signifiait clairement :"je sais que de près ou de loin tu es lié à cette affaire étrange et même si je ne te dénoncerais pas, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais"

Il lui retourna un sourire rusé pour le rassurer.

L'homme sévère avec tout le monde sauf lui, fit une mimique amusée.

Satisfait de voir qu'il n'avait pas mécontenté la personne qui était son père de cœur, il termina son chocolat chaud avec satisfaction.

Le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin.

Il se sentait impatient comme un gosse la veille de Noël.

Dans exactement 25 minutes, il avait cours de potions commun avec la maison "gnangnantisme congénital".

A l'ordinaire, cette idée le rendait malade. Sait-on jamais? Dès fois qu'être Gryffondor puisse être contagieux...

Mais, aujourd'hui, une nouvelle donnée arrivait.

Elle s'appelait Harry Potter.

En parlant du loup...

Le principal concerné venait de se lever.

Il se mit à s'étirer avec la souplesse d'un félin.

Le Gryffondor transpirait une sensualité qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu.

Drago se sentit plus perturbé par cette aura qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque.

Pour reprendre une contenance qu'il avait perdue pendant quelques secondes, il consulta sa montre sorcière.

Merdum...il allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure.

Il était rarissime que son parrain le punisse, mais il ne fallait pas trop tirer le diable par la queue tout de même...

Il saisit son sac, délaissa sa dernière tartine et se pressa d'un pas assuré et aristocratique vers les cachots.

A peine avait-il pénétré dans le royaume de son parrain, que la porte se referma dans un bruit sourd derrière lui.

Il balaya la pièce ovale du regard.

Une seule place était encore libre.

A côté de Potter...

Partagé entre l'agacement et l'amusement, il poussa un profond soupir.

De toutes façons, quels que soient ses sentiments, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il s'assit avec son élégance habituelle à côté de sa némésis.

Celui-ci le regarda faire avec un air de prédateur.

Minute...Il avait bien dit prédateur...

Il se retourna vivement...

Le Gryffondor le dévisageait avec un air d'indifférence suprême.

Il avait du rêver encore une fois.

Il se coucherait tôt ce soir. Le sommeil en retard ne lui réussissait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Le cours commença et Potter semblait vérifier sa manucure.

Inutile de dire que le maître des potions le remarqua immédiatement.

"Potter, vous ne me jugez pas digne de vous enseigner sans doute?!"

L'intéressé ainsi interpellé, se détourna à regret de son activité et toisa Snape de haut en bas.

Il fixa enfin ses yeux :"Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le deuxième plus beau cul du monde que je vais me mettre à apprécier votre matière"

Serpentards comme Gryffondors ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

Severus en était soufflé, son visage prit une teinte spectrale.

Au bout de quelques inspirations et expirations, il parvient à prononcer correctement un : "je vous demande pardon?"

Le survivant ne se laissa pas démonter :"C'est pourtant clair. J'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que moisir ici"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit plumes et parchemins et les rangea dans son sac et se leva de sa chaise.

Son parrain ouvrit la bouche mais n'eu pas le temps de prononcer ses pensées.

"Au fait, vous pouvez enlever autant de points que vous voulez, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, quant aux retenues, ne vous fatiguez pas, je ne viendrais pas"

Sur ce, il passa entre les deux rangées, fit un sourire diabolique à tous ceux qui le dévisageaient et ferma doucement la porte.

L'air complètement ahuri de toute la classe, professeur compris, fut de trop pour lui.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il éclata d'un rire naturel.

Le problème étant que cette fois-ci, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette crise de fou-rire.

Avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas coutumière, son parrain lui suggéra d'aller voir madame Pomfresh.

Il devait être victime d'un sortilège quelconque.

Essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, il se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour.

Son hilarité redoubla quand il entendit 100 points de moins pour gryffondor pour ne pas avoir denoncer le responsable de ce sortilège.

Décidément, Severus avait toujours les excuses les plus inventives quand il s'agissait de calmer ses nerfs.

Son corps était tellement secoué des spasmes liés à son fou-rire, qu'il eut du mal à refermer la porte.

Décidément, il commençait à l'apprécier Potter.

Il avait un sens de la repartie bien tournée quand il ne jouait pas sa petite prude.

Il était plongé dans ses constatations, quand il sentit une présence familière.

Harry, non Potter, semblait sonder les profondeurs de son âme.

Il bougea au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement satisfait de son examen.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la sortie.


End file.
